I'm Just A Kid
by Kelly1
Summary: Todd ponders about his role as the baby brother figure of the BOM when they leave him alone one night. Froggy angst!! ^_^ Song fic! And yes you read correctly, it’s angst and humor!


I took a break from my Pietro drama (I Turn The Light On And There's Nothing Left Redeeming) and the BOM bios I'm writing for my friend's site to bring you this little piece of song fic madness and everyone's favorite thing, Todd angst . . . you know you want it. Excuse the crappiness of this though, I wrote it in *checks watch* 27 minutes. 

BTW, the song, I'm Just A Kid belongs to Simple Plan, from the album, 'No Pads, No Helmet, Just Balls' (you gotta love that title . . .) Download it, it's worth it. . . 

I'm Just a Kid 

By Kelly 

li_luva_2000@yahoo.ca 

_I woke up it was 7  
I waited til 11   
Just to figure out that  
No one would call   
_

Todd yawned and rolled over, looking at the blurry numbers of his bedside clock, it was 6:57 p.m., he hadn't particularly meant to nap for quite that long after school. He fixed his mop of sandy brown hair in his cracked mirror and padded down the stairs. The house was dark and empty, as always, the rest of the Brotherhood were all out doing something without him. 

_I think I got a lot of friends  
But I don't hear from them.   
What's another night all alone   
When you're spending everyday on your own?   
_

He thought things would be different when he moved into the Brotherhood house, and in a way they were. For the first time in his life he felt he had a family he could trust, people who cared for him. So what was the problem? 

The problem was that exactly. They were a family, which meant that there had to be a baby brother, a role Todd had unfortunately acquired, being both the youngest and the smallest of their group. They treated him accordingly - sure he enjoyed being the pet of their little family, everybody loved him and protected him - and yet they never included him in anything they did. 

_And here it goes  
I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid I know that it's not fair   
Nobody cares cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun than me   
_

He slumped back to his room and plopped unceremoniously on the bed with a sigh. He hated being left out. 

_And maybe when the night is dead   
I'll crawl into my bed   
Staring at these four walls again   
I'll try to think about the last time   
I had a good time   
Everyone's got somewhere to go   
And they're gonna leave me here on my own!  
_

Sure he wasn't broody and cool like Lance, or smooth like Pietro, or off-the-wall like Tabby, or . . .or . . . uh . . . big like Fred, but he really didn't think he was _that_ horrible to hang out with. 

_What the fuck is wrong with me   
Don't fit in with anybody   
How did this happen to me?   
_

He buried his head in his pillow. It was stupid to cry. He should have been used to not having any _real_ friends by now. He was just too much of a freak . . . 

_Wide awake I'm bored   
And I can't fall asleep   
And every night is the worst night ever   
_

I'm just a kid 

He heard them come through the front door, laughing and talking. "Just leave me alone," he murmured under his breath. 

_I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare   
I'm just a kid I know that it's not fair   
Nobody cares cause I'm alone and the world is   
Nobody wants to be alone in the world   
Nobody cares cause I'm alone and the world is   
Having more fun then me   
Tonight   
I'm all alone   
Tonight   
Nobody cares   
Tonight   
Cause I'm just a kid   
Tonight   
_

There was a soft knock on his door, and the sound of Lance and Tabby arguing. 

"That's never going to wake him up, rocky!" she exclaimed loudly. 

"We don't _want_ to wake him up if he's sleeping you maniac, that's why we left, remember? So the house'd be quiet for a change." 

"Ah, he's slept long enough," she whined. She banged loudly on the door, "Alright Toddles, you have ten seconds to get decent them we're coming in after you!" 

Todd wiped his eyes quickly and opened the door before Tabby had counted down to one, he really couldn't afford another lock. He couldn't keep himself from grinning. Tabby flung her arms around him, "You sleep alright?" 

"Never better." 

"Great. Care to join us on a little escapade to Baskin Robbins, little bro? Rumor is Blue's bringing that girl of his there for a date." She popped a tiny bomb into the air and it exploded over there heads harmlessly, "I have the urge to add a special 'cherry' to her sundae." 

Todd flicked out his slime covered tongue and smiled. "Only if I get to add some special sauce to Blue Boy's." 

The End ^_^ 


End file.
